


On a Cold Hasetsu Night

by katsudonfemmefatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor finish practice later than usual one night. Yuuri is looking forward to crawling into bed, but Viktor has other ideas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> * This is my first work - please be kind :) And also correct me where needed re: the Russian and Japanese (I don't speak either)! Please note I chose to spell phonetically for euphony. Translations in the end notes *

By the time they finished practice, it was late. Much later than usual. Yūri stepped out of Ice Castle Hasetsu and into the crisp night air, pulling his scarf around his neck as his warm breath caused his glasses to temporarily steam up. He looked up into the starry sky, his hands seeking the warmth of his jacket pockets, and was thankful. There was a point in his life where he doubted he would ever come back to Hasetsu, but now that he was here again there seemed like no other place he’d rather be… well, nearly no other place.  
“Wow! Eto tak pozdno!”. Viktor appeared, closing the glass doors behind him and locking the door. Since buying over Ice Castle, Yuko and Nishigori had given Yūri and Viktor a set of keys… they were always there, after all. Yūri smiled to himself. He didn’t actually know what Viktor had just said, but he suspected that it was to do with the late hour. Despite the language barrier, Yūri’s body flooded with warmth every time Viktor spoke Russian. He would love Viktor’s voice in any language it spoke, but when he allowed himself to speak in his mother tongue it just sounded… right. He cursed himself for not being able to get past a few simple phrases so far.  
“Let’s go! It’s freezing!” Viktor thrust his left hand into Yuri’s right pocket, entwining their fingers together, and began walking down the steps. “You’re from Russia!” Yūri retorted, laughing. “The snow feels different! I can’t believe we stayed so late tonight!”. Viktor took his phone from his right pocket to check the time: 22:46. As they walked, Yūri smiled to himself. He could repeatedly feel Viktor’s thumb brushing over the gold band on his hand, gently. He did this every time. He didn’t even think Viktor was aware of it.  
He had never admitted it, but this was one of Yūri’s favourite times of the day: walking home with Viktor. He cherished every moment, of course, but this was the most peaceful. They usually ran to Ice Castle, then would spend most of their time training, only breaking to eat or discuss choreography… there was so much to fit in now they had programmes for both of them to consider. But this moment was truly theirs. They walked, hand in hand, just being with each other. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they shared it in comfortable silence, but all that mattered was them.  
“That programme is beautiful, but it’s going to kill me!”, exclaimed Yūri. “I ache all over.” It was true. He did love this programme. Before he found the music, he kept thinking nothing would rival the feeling he got when he skated Yuri On Ice, or when he and Viktor skated Stammi Vicino, but every new day with Viktor was like a source of renewed inspiration, and as they evolved, so did his new programme. “My poor Yūri!”, Viktor drawled. “Want me to carry you?”, he asked with a cheeky wink. “Īe, īe!” Yūri responded, his cheeks flushing, and Viktor laughed.  
The night was so peaceful. In a small town like Hasetsu, especially in the Winter months, very few people would venture out this late. It was unusually cold tonight, too. It reminded Yūri of the day Viktor had appeared in Hasetsu, though it wasn’t snowing just now. They walked across the bridge quietly, the lights of the town twinkling down into the still mouth of the river. Yūri glanced up at Viktor, who always looked the same when they walked like this: peaceful, a slight smile on his face, eyes twinkling. Sensing Yūri’s gaze, he looked down, his smile broadening. “Yes, my Yūri?”. “Nani mo, you just look so happy.” “I am, Lyubov moya.” Viktor said, squeezing his hand tighter and placing a kiss on his brow. Yūri’s face reddened still. That one he recognised because Viktor said it all the time: “Lyubov moya” … “my love”.

As they neared the Ryokan, Yūri’s eyes became heavy and his body seemed to recognise the lateness of the hour. By the time Viktor was sliding open the door to enter YuTopia, Yūri was sure he would sleep for a year as soon as his head hit the pillow. The lobby was quiet. The night receptionist nodded toward them politely, and Toshiya padded quietly through from the doors to the back room, taking a moment to notice them. “Konbanwa, you two. You’re awfully late tonight.” “Gomen, Toshiya-san”, Viktor replied politely. Yūri loved that. Even though his parents had been more than welcoming and supportive of Viktor’s presence, Viktor had gone out of his way to learn the polite terms to address Yūri’s family and friends, and exercised his limited Japanese whenever he could. “We got caught up practicing.” “Mondainai! Do you need food?”, “Īe kekkōdesu, we ate earlier” Yūri responded. “Okay. Mama is already in bed; I’m going too. Oyasumi!” Toshiya said fondly, and headed for the stairs.  
Yūri stretched his arms in the air with a yawn as he toed off his trainers. Viktor had already removed his shoes and coat and was heading forward decidedly, away from the stairs. “Viktor, where are you going?” Yūri asked sleepily. “To the onsen!” he said with a smile, as he turned to look at his fiancé. “Eh? But it’s so late!” “That means it will be quiet! Davay zhe, my Yūri. You need to soak those aches away!” And he was already walking away before Yūri could form any sort of protest. Viktor’s determination caused him to be the brilliant man he was, but it wasn’t half annoying sometimes.

Viktor had been right, of course. The inn wasn’t busy in this season, and the few fairly local visitors they had at the minute would be tucked up in the warmth of their rooms at this hour. Yūri pulled off his boxer briefs quietly in the changing room, wondering why he always went along with whatever Viktor wanted. He tutted, looking down at Viktor’s strewn clothes on the floor, which was still slightly damp from the visitors’ evening baths. He picked them up and folded them quickly, his cheeks turning a deep red as he tried and failed to notice Viktor’s unbelievably tiny briefs. He picked them up and quickly placed them on top of the pile he just folded, before heading to wash himself with the showers in the next room. He washed his body and hair quickly, then grabbed a towel from one of the baskets and wrapped it around his waist.

Yūri flinched at the cold air as he stepped out through the glass doors, but he knew the water would be warm and soothing as always. It was difficult to see without his glasses, but he knew this place like the back of his hand, and could make out Viktor’s figure and distinguishable hair sitting to the left in the onsen. He stepped in slowly, allowing the warmth to soak into his chilled feet and legs, and made his way over to where Viktor sat. Yūri lowered his body into the comforting water next to Viktor and sat back in relaxation.  
“Yuuuurii”, Viktor said, drawing out his name disapprovingly, “that’s very rude”. He was referring to the fact that Yūri had not in fact removed his towel, and it remained around his hips as he sat in the water. “We’re the last ones in here, it doesn’t matter”, Yūri responded. Viktor remained staring straight ahead, but his face was unreadable. Yūri and Viktor had been in the onsen together several times, even with Yurio, but it seemed different when it was just the two of them. Yūri had grown up here. He had seen more naked men than he could even care to recall, but he still felt vulnerable when it was just he and Viktor. He wished that he didn’t, especially when Viktor was the opposite. The first day he arrived Yūri had seen him naked! Now, Viktor disregarded the towel altogether, usually just walking confidently out and into the water. Yūri didn’t blame him for his confidence. He was a 28-year-old figure skater at his physical peak; most people would kill for a body like his. Not that Yūri was so bad himself, but there were certain things he was still uncomfortable with regarding himself.  
“Better?” Viktor smiled at him, noting Yūri sinking into the warm water down to his shoulders. “Much”, Yūri responded. “I don’t even feel so tired now.” Viktor gave a pleased smile and placed his hand on Yūri’s knee. “Your stamina never ceases to amaze me, my Yūri.”

They sat for a while, relaxing in silence, before Viktor said, "I'm so glad we are splitting our training between here and Russia. I think I love Hasetsu as much as St Petersburg". Yūri couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. Two years ago he would never have been able to dream that Vikitor Nikiforov, living legend and his lifelong idol, would even be having a conversation with him, let alone pair skating with him and wanting to marry him. The last part still didn't seem real, and as he thought about it more and more, anxiety began to claw at his insides, making his stomach drop and his breath hitch. Viktor regarded him carefully as the smile dropped, and as he recognised the seeds of Yūri's self-doubt sowing in front of him, he sat up and closer to his fiancé, taking his hands. "What is it, Yūri?" Viktor asked, concern in his voice. "Viktor... do you really want to marry me?" Viktor smiled and Yūri's anxiousness drifted into confusion. "Why are you smiling?" He asked. "My Yūri... I smile because I've never in my life wanted something more."  
"It's just... I mean... we never really spoke about it. You kissed me, and then in Barcelona I bought us these rings, but we never truly talked about it, did we? I mean, why would you want to marry me?"  
"Yūri"  
"What?"  
"I want to marry you. The reason is simple: ya lublu tebya. Daisuki dayo. I love you."  
Viktor gently pushed Yūri's hair away from his face, leaned in slowly, and kissed him.  
This was the first time they had properly kissed, other than Viktor's rather dramatic declaration on the ice. Despite the all the time they had spent together, despite skating and eating and drinking and bathing and living together, despite being engaged, they had not kissed again. Yūri had been both thankful and worried. Thankful, because he was new at all of this and felt like a child compared to Viktor, and worried because he felt they should be more intimate with each other by now. But Viktor showed his love in different ways: on the ice, in the way he spoke, in the way he held his hand... and Yūri sensed that Viktor knew he wouldn't be able to move as quickly as him. Yūri had often wondered at how experienced Viktor was, just out of sheer curiosity. It didn't matter to him how many partners he had had, and in fact it made him so incredibly happy that despite his likely extensive past, he was willing to go slowly with Yūri.  
Kissing him now was different to before. Before was frantic, a crushing together of their lips as Viktor lunged at him and they fell. In fact, he had wondered sometimes if it had really happened at all... something he probably would have convinced himself of had it not been for the hundreds of cameras pointed at them in that moment. This time, it was warm and slow and deliberate. Not only that, but this time, Yūri had a chance to kiss him back.  
Victor's left hand was still holding Yūri's right, and his right was resting gently on the side of Yūri's head from sweeping his hair back. His eyes were closed and Yūri thought he looked so peaceful. Yūri tentatively parted his lips, and he felt Victor's tongue lightly brush the inside of his bottom lip. Yūri opened his mouth wider, and allowed Viktor to kiss him fully now, their tongues pressed against each other and entwining in earnest. Viktor was not forceful, but rather allowed Yūri the time to return his kiss and reciprocate his movements. Yūri, almost involuntarily, removed his right hand from Viktor's grasp and instead rested it on his cheek. This provoked something in Victor, who moved his right hand to Yūri's nape and deepened the kiss.  
He wished that in that moment he could have been thinking something more poetic. He wished he could have been humbled, amazed by the fact that of all people, Viktor Nikiforov was kissing him. But he wasn't. In that moment, in the onsen, kissing his fiancé, all Katsuki Yūri could think was that he wanted more. As if to prove it, he felt the towel around his waist shift slightly in the water as his body reacted to his thoughts. He panicked, sure Viktor could tell despite the fact that no part of his body was anywhere near that area, but yet could not stop kissing him. Once again his anxiety reared its head: he couldn't be doing this, not now, not here, not with Victor! But another part of him dampened those fears: why not? He's your fiancé, you love each other! But before either side of the argument could win out, Viktor broke away from him.  
"Prosti, Yūri" he said apologetically, covering his mouth with his hand. "I have wanted to kiss you like that for so long but I am thinking now we should stop."  
"Why?" Yūri queried. "Because I don't want to move things so fast. I know this is new for you, Lyubov moya." Viktor looked down, sadly. "Everything is new, Viktor. But I want every part of it because it's you." It wasn't what he anticipated saying, but the words flowed out nonetheless. "Kiss me".

Viktor's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in determination. He moved around, positioning himself in front of Yūri in the water, and kissed him again, passionately.  
This time, Yūri allowed his tongue to explore Viktor's mouth too, which elicited a short, deep moan from the Russian that Yūri was not expecting. He felt the towel twitch again.  
Viktor placed his hands on Yūri's knees, then began tracing circles on his skin under the water. Yūri let out a breathy sigh, then felt Viktor smile against him as he attempted to continue the kiss. Viktor sucked lightly on Yūri's lip, and this time it was the Japanese man moaning. Now Viktor was running his long, elegant fingertips up Yūri's thighs... slowly, lightly, he ran them up... then back down... then up, pausing slightly further up... then down. Yūri felt his hips involuntarily buck every time Viktor's fingers neared the hem of the towel.  
"Yūri... I'm afraid that this is getting a bit too much for me. Unless you want to continue, I think we should stop." He sat back on his heels to place distance between them, and this time it was Viktor blushing, looking down bashfully. Yūri could see through the steamy, but rather clear water, the source of Viktor's discomfort. He was harder than he was, straining away from his lower abdomen painfully, and Yūri blushed a deeper shade of crimson than before.  
"Viktor..." he began, then lowered his voice to a shy whisper, "... I don't mind". Viktor looked up at him sharply and rolled forward onto his knees again, placing his hands on Yūri's thighs. He kissed him again.  
"You do not mind this?" Viktor questioned. "Īe. No." Viktor smiled and began to stroke up Yūri's thighs again. "You do not mind this?" Yūri's breath hitched at the regained contact... "No." Viktor ran the very tips of his fingers up and under Yūri's towel, and stroked the very tops of his thighs, slightly in from his hips, and began twirling his fingers around the hair he found there. "What about this?" Viktor questioned, a glint in his eye that Yūri could not see, having closed his, but knew was there because of Viktor's tone. Yūri responded with not so much of an answer, but a moan, and he was truly worried in that moment that things would be over before they had even begun if Viktor continued to tease him like this.  
Yūri gasped. Viktor's fingertips were now stroking the gentle skin of his perineum. Yūri could feel the blood pumping down to his abdomen, and he was painfully hard. "Is this okay?" Viktor asked attentively. "Yes", Yūri responded breathily. Viktor seemed to see how close Yūri was getting despite not even having been properly touched, and so he straightened his hand and glided his palm up Yūri's length. He stroked his frenulum a few times with his thumb, then drew his fist around him and began to touch him in earnest.  
Yūri was nearly crying with want and pleasure, but kept his eyes tightly shut. He was finding it hard to reconcile what was happening, and his mind automatically drifted to a time when he could only dream of this happening. He thought of nights, locked in his room, surrounded by posters of Viktor Nikiforov, his sheets pulled up tight as if to let not even himself see, fist tight around himself, staring up at his idol. He remembered coming, staring into the eyes of his posters as if Viktor were really there with him. And now Viktor was here and his eyes were closed. It wasn't his own hand wrapped around his length, but Viktor's.

"Yuurri..."  
Viktor's whispered, heavy moan caught him off-guard, and what he opened his eyes to nearly sent him over the edge. Where Viktor had before looked decided and playful, he now looked lustful and heavy-lidded, touching Yūri with his right hand... and palming himself with his left. His eyelids opened and closed slowly as Yūri watched him, his breathing heavy and erotic, his lips caught between forming "O"s for his sighing, and being bitten down on by teeth in restraint.  
Yūri felt his stomach twist, signalling his imminent release, and realised he didn't want this to end. Not now, not like this.  
"Stop!" he whispered. And Viktor did, immediately, his face a picture of worry and regret. "I'm sorry, Yūri, I thought-"  
"We'll catch a cold if we stay out here all night." He interrupted. "Let's go inside."

Yūri towel dried his hair slowly, anxiety once again clouding his mind. Viktor had gone upstairs ahead of him, seeming to realise the space he needed in that moment. Yūri pulled on one of the familiar green robes and grabbed his clothes. He wasn't even sure where he should go now: his room, or Viktor's?  
Yūri had never done anything like that before. He had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend; he only ever had had Viktor... even when Viktor didn't know he existed. He hadn't kissed anyone other than Viktor, and at 24, he was still a virgin. Now he had allowed himself to get caught up in something he had no experience of, and he wondered whether he could ever be what Viktor would expect of him in that aspect. Viktor had probably had lots of lovers. How could Yūri ever measure up?  
He thought about all of this as he walked up the stairs, pausing at which direction to take. Once his mind was settled, he walked toward the door and slid it open.  
There Viktor sat on the edge of his double bed, also in one of the inn's green robes, drying his hair with the towel absentmindedly. He looked up at Yūri as if he hadn't expected him to be there. "Yūri, are you okay?"  
Before he had time to doubt it, Yūri rushed toward him and kissed him, straddling him. Viktor kissed him back, shocked but passionate, and Yūri didn't even allow his mind to worry about how he looked, or how his robe was falling open, or how he hadn't closed the door. All he wanted in that moment was Viktor Nikiforov. His embrace, his kiss, his touch... everything.  
He jutted a little when he felt Viktor harden against him. To know that he could make Viktor feel this way, to know that Viktor got hard from kissing him... Yūri had never felt more powerful. In an instant, all of his anxieties melted away, and he finally understood, over a year later, how true it was when he stated that only he could show Viktor his love with Eros.

Viktor held Yūri's waist as he kissed him, and Yūri could feel him trying to angle himself away so that Yūri wouldn't feel his growing length. Yūri smiled and ground himself down into Viktor. "Neposlushny, Yūri." Viktor said through the kiss, before grabbing Yūri's ass and throwing him over on the bed so Viktor was now on top of him. Yūri raised a questioning eyebrow at whatever he had said. "Naughty, Yūri." Viktor clarified. Viktor kissed him hard, then got up and walked over to close the door. "You will be staying here tonight, I presume?" He asked playfully, before crawling over Yūri onto the bed again. "Da, I think so" Yūri teased. Viktor's mouth twitched into a smile, and Yūri was sure from Viktor's reaction every time he did so, that he loved it when Yūri spoke Russian as much as he did.  
Yūri pushed his head up to kiss the Russian kneeling over him, and as he did so, stroked down the opening of Viktor's robe and over his bare chest. He found the loosely tied knot not far below and began to undo it. Viktor pulled away and bit his lip, eyes closed as Yūri began to undress him. Yūri slid the robe from his shoulders and Viktor slightly lifted each arm in turn, freeing himself.  
Yūri felt like he was seeing Viktor naked for the first time. He wasn't, of course, but he had never seen him like this. This Viktor was lustful, heavy-lidded. He was blushing, not just on his cheeks, but at the tips of his ears and even across his chest. He had the finest smattering of pale hairs on his chest, barely noticeable. But the main difference of course, was how... erotic he looked. Yūri had been following Viktor's career for over a decade. He thought he knew every way he looked... that he had seen it all through his skating, interviews, and then had learned all of his little quirks when they came to live together. But he was wrong. This was new. "Yūri... I won't do anything you don't want me to. Tell me, what do you want me to do?"  
"Touch me" was all that he could say. Viktor leaned down and brought his fiancé into a deep kiss, grinding his hips down as he did so. Yūri felt Viktor's fingers once again searching, gliding up his thigh and under his robe, then beginning to stroke him. Viktor moved his mouth away from Yūri's and placed tender kisses up his jaw to his ear. He lightly tugged on Yūri's earlobe with his teeth, which unexpectedly drew Yūri wild. Viktor kissed down his neck, sliding his body down and opening the top of Yūri's robe to reveal a pert nipple. Viktor flicked over it gently with his tongue, then sucked a little and nibbled at it lightly. He was still doing nothing else but lightly running his finger up and down Yūri's length, trying and succeeding to drive him wild.

All Yūri could think about was Eros. The inability to make decisions... it made sense now... and he selfishly thought that maybe he would have been able to get an even better score with his programme if he had known what this truly felt like before skating it. Viktor... kissing his neck... Viktor... nibbling his nipple... Viktor... running his tongue down his stomach...  
He looked down, where Viktor was now untying the knot of his robe. They stared at each other for a second, then Viktor pulled lightly and allowed Yūri's robe to fall open at his sides. Viktor looked down and his breath hitched at the sight of Yūri's girth. He brought his palm up and placed it on Yūri's balls, then brought his face down so his mouth was directly above the head of his penis. He looked up at Yūri one final time, as if in confirmation, and Yūri gave a slight embarrassed nod. Viktor's mouth came down fast and wrapped Yūri's tip in his mouth, his tongue flattened and massaging against his frenulum masterfully. Yūri was pretty sure he squealed. He threw his head back against the pillows and scrunched the sheets on each side of him into his fists. Viktor brought his mouth up, kissing the head up Yūri's penis, then brought it down again, taking the entirety of his length effortlessly. And Yūri did moan this time, as he felt himself hit the back of Viktor's throat.  
Viktor looked so beautiful, even doing this. Yūri thought that even the movements of his mouth were elegant in their own way, and wondered how many more talents of Viktor Nikiforov he had not discovered. Yūri had never felt like this in his life. Viktor's mouth was so warm... so wet... he glided over him so skilfully... Yūri was sure he wasn't going to last much longer...  
Before he could finish that thought, Viktor brought his body up the length of Yūri's so he was over him, face to face. As he did so, Viktor's dick slotted itself next to Yūri's, causing him to moan at the incredible sensation.  
"Yūri..." Viktor exhaled heavily above him, "I want you." Yūri felt his heart leap out of his chest and his cheeks start to burn, both with slight embarrassment and desire.  
"I want to feel you inside of me... will you let me, Yūri?"  
"I've never..." Yūri started to protest.  
"I can show you. Do you want me to?" Said Viktor.  
Yūri swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded. Viktor leaned over and from under the right hand side of the bed procured a small blue tube. He straightened himself up, on his knees towering over Yūri, and pumped some of the clear liquid into his hand. Viktor then pulled his hand down over his length, coating both his dick and his hand in the lubricant in one fell swoop.  
"Touch me" he commanded. Yūri obliged, stroking his hand up his thigh and then taking Viktor in hand. He began to stroke him lightly, his hand gliding easily over his lubricated length, and Viktor moaned loudly. After a minute or so, Viktor leaned down, putting his weight into his left arm as his right hand disappeared behind him. Viktor's eyes were tightly closed, but his brows were furrowed as he eased his fingers into himself whilst Yūri continued to stroke him. Viktor's breathing became heavy as Yūri could feel the vibrations of him, pumping fingers into himself, and Yūri quickened his pace.  
"I’m ready", Viktor said headily.  
He knelt back up and opened his eyes, looking down at Yūri for any indication of hesitation, and Yūri was so in love with this man. This man who he knew only cared about him in that moment. This man who would only ever go at his pace and stop if Yūri was uncomfortable.  
Viktor pumped more lube into his hand, then took Yūri's dick and slicked the lubricant from his hand over it. Yūri jutted. Viktor held it in position, then moved himself up and over, where Yūri could now feel the heat of Viktor's body.  
"Ready?" Viktor asked. "Yes." Yūri responded definitively. Viktor was straddling him, looking perhaps more gorgeous than Yūri had ever seen him, looking down at him through his silver fringe lustfully. How could he not be?  
Viktor lowered himself and Yūri felt his tip touch Viktor's puckered hole. Viktor pushed down some more, and even as the lube helped ease Yūri's head inside, Yūri wondered how people did this. It was so... tight. He looked up at Viktor, sure of his discomfort, but Viktor had thrown his head back in pleasure. He still kept the base of Yūri's dick firmly in hand, and pushed down painfully slowly. Despite the new sensation, Yūri could feel the relaxation of Viktor's muscles, bit by bit, welcoming him. It was so difficult not to move, but Viktor's comfort was key right now.  
Finally, Viktor gave one final push and he brought himself down, fully seated on top of Yūri. He smiled down at his fiancé. "Okay, Lyubov moya?" He asked attentively.  
"More than okay" Yūri said impatiently, desperate now to fuck the Russian seated atop him.  
Viktor rocked his hips and began to allow himself to slide up and down on Yūri's length.

Viktor felt incredible. Viktor looked incredible. Yūri felt himself inside him, his dick warm and throbbing. He rested his hands on the top of Viktor's thighs, just below his hips, and savoured how muscular they were. He thought about how beautiful Viktor looked. His muscles were contoured perfectly in the dim light of the room, his svelte but muscular body, exquisite in its nakedness... something that could not be shown fully on the ice.  
Viktor rode him, gently, eyes closed and head thrown back, his fingertips lightly touching Yūri’s chest as his legs did all the work. Yūri tried as hard as he could to remain still and let Viktor guide him, but it was driving him crazy. Being inside of Viktor was so much more than he could ever have hoped for, and he was sure a tear escaped from his eye as he bit back the moans from his lips. He began to rock his hips upwards, grabbing Viktor’s thighs, unable to control himself any longer. Viktor looked down at him in pleasant surprise and began to slow his own movements, not letting Yūri take over. “Yūrrrrri” he moaned, and set Yūri into a tailspin.  
Yūri sat up and wrapped his arms around Viktor, before rolling them both over so he was now led on top of him. Viktor’s eyes widened once again in shock, and Yūri smiled. He knew Viktor had spent his whole career trying to surprise people, and now Yūri was going to spend his relationship doing it to him. He began to thrust into him, and dove down to Viktor’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin hungrily. Viktor moaned loudly, driving Yūri wild and he thrust even harder. He pulled away and looked down at his beautiful fiancé, his cheeks and nose flushed, his eyes sparkling, his hair falling away from his face, small beads of sweat forming on his brow. This wonderful man was all his. Viktor wrapped his legs around Yūri’s waist, pulling him in tighter, and Yūri felt Viktor’s leaking hardness pressed against him.  
“My Yūri… I’m not going to last… much lo-”  
Yūri felt Viktor’s muscles clench around him as the Russian tried to get out his words, and now Yūri was pounding into him hard, his stomach twisting into that familiar signal. Viktor was moaning loudly, his fists clutching the sheets on either side of him tightly. Yūri moved his hand over Viktor’s and their fingers entwined.  
“Yūriiiii… Ty svodish menya s uma… Trakhni menya… there… da… da! Da!”  
Viktor’s right hand darted round and clenched Yūri’s ass, grabbing him tightly, and Yūri came suddenly and hard, his lover’s name flowing out from his mouth as he felt Viktor clench around him tightly and his come flow over his abdomen.  
After a few breathy moments, his legs still entwined around him, Viktor moved his hand up to Yūri’s neck and pulled him down into a long, loving kiss.

A little while later, Yūri was lying in Viktor’s bed on his side, contemplating silently.  
He felt the bed dip behind him signalling Viktor’s return from the bathroom, and Viktor pulled himself under the sheet and slid up to press himself against his fiancé, wrapping his arms around him. “Yūri, are you okay?” he asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to the top of Yūri’s ear.  
“Viktor…” Yūri said, his voice barely a whisper. “I love you.”  
Viktor rolled Yūri onto his back softly, and settled himself into the nook of his arm, Viktor’s head resting on Yūri’s chest and his left arm clutching around him tightly.  
“I love you too, miliy moy.”  
And both men drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Yūri rushed around, pulling on his sweatpants as Viktor remained in bed, watching him with amusement. “Viktor, we need to practice!” Yūri said. It was usually him to sleep in, Viktor rousing him most mornings so they could go to Ice Castle together. It was 10:30, much later than they usually left, and Yūri was excited to skate today. He pulled on his jacket and stood in front of the sofa, putting his water bottle in his backpack as he felt Viktor’s long arms wrap around his waist. “Prosti, Yūri…” Viktor whispered. “I’m not letting you go anywhere today”. And Yūri Katsuki smiled, allowing himself to be pulled back to bed by the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Eto talk pozdno - it’s so late (R)  
> 2\. ie - no (J)  
> 3\. Nani mo - nothing (J)  
> 4\. Ryokan - traditional inn (J)  
> 5\. Konbanwa - good evening (J)  
> 6\. Gomen - sorry (J)  
> 7\. Mondainai - no problem (J)  
> 8\. ie kekkodesu - no thanks (J)  
> 9\. Oyasumi - good night (J)  
> 10\. Onsen - hot spring (J)  
> 11\. Davay zhe - come on (R)  
> 12\. ya lublu tebya - I love you (R)  
> 13\. Daisuki dayo - I love you (J)  
> 14\. Prosti - sorry (R)  
> 15\. Da - yes (R)  
> 16\. Ty svodish menya s uma - you’re driving me crazy (R)  
> 17\. Trakhi menya - fuck me (R)  
> 18\. Miliy moy - my sweet (R)


End file.
